Letty: A View from the Team
by Santiva Potter
Summary: An inside look at what Letty means to the Toretto Family


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise.

**Letty: A View from the team**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary: **An inside look at what Letty means to the Toretto Family

* * *

On the streets, she was Dom's girl, whose primary duty was to keep all skanks, hoes, sluts and whore at a ten mile radius. To the racers, Letty was Dom's trophy although no one really understood why. She wasn't the prettiest, or the fastest. She was good under the hood, but Jesse knew more about the engine than she did. But they were all smart enough never to ask. No one was interested in becoming the next Linder.

"_Dom," Monica purred, approaching the chiseled Italian as he emerged from his car. _

"_Monica," Dom grinned admiring her outfit—or really lack thereof. _

_Usually, Letty would have already been in Monica's face, reminding her to back the hell up. But tonight, Letty was exhausted. She was tired of working, tired of family and watching Dom allow every girl with two eyes to rub their hands all over her. She was plain tired, and for once it showed. _

_It was known culture to anyone who was more than just a fan of Toretto, that Dom would mess around with some of the girls before Letty would come and break it up. After that, Dom meant business and the races proceeded. So although the words would never come out of either Hector or Edwin, both thought it was strange when Letty leaned back on her car, folded her arms together and let Dom and Monica keep talking. _

"_Somebody's in the dog house tonight," Hector mumbled under his breath. _

"_Are you alright?" an attractive young brunette asked Letty, approaching her car. Letty leaned back on the car, contemplating with toying around with the boy just to piss Dom off, but then though against it. _

"_Yo Dom!" Letty yelled at the pair in front of her. "You done yet? I want to home." _

_Dom finally took his attention off of Monica and turned to his girlfriend. His mouth set into a firm line as he advanced towards the stranger still standing next to Letty's car. _

"_Who are you?" Dom demanded. _

"_Just an onlooker," the man replied. "Is there a problem?" _

"_There is now," Hector said approaching the car, followed by Edwin and another one of Dom's opponent's. "That's Dom's girl." _

"_Really?" the man asked, eying Monica and then Letty. "Didn't look like it to me." _

"_What was that?" Dominic growled advancing closer to the man. Letty stuck her foot out and nudged him backwards. _

"_I wonder where he'd get that idea from," Letty snapped. She gave him a hard look before continuing. "Are you going to race or not? I'm tired Dominic, and I want a massage." _

_Dominic looked between the intruder and his girlfriend leaning against her car. He then proceeded to lean over Letty's relaxed body and kiss her lightly on the lips. _

"_Hector," Dom said, not bothering to move. _

"_Yeah man?" Hector asked as Dominic stood up. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow night. Mia, take Letty's car." _

To Jesse, Letty was an older protective sister. She loved a good laugh, usually at his expense but she defended him like he was her own blood. It didn't matter to Letty that the small geeky kid had more book knowledge about cars that she did. She instead absorbed his knowledge and helped fulfill Jesse's need to belong somewhere.

_Jesse had been with the team for not even three seconds before Dom and the others could see why the kid was useful. First, he was a walking dictionary when it came to engines. The kid knew just about everything there was—as far as book smarts went. He had little experience, but great potential. But since Jesse was the "engine dictionary" as Vince had dubbed him, Letty let him tag along on her trip down to Harry's to pick up some parts. _

"_Ah, Letty," Daren, a regular spectator at the races, greeted from behind the desk. "What's up? What's happenin'? What does Dominic need now?" _

"_Whatever Jesse, says put it on the tab," Letty instructed. Jesse quickly stepped up to the counter and went over the list Dom had given him, from memory. Letty smirked and went wandering around the shop. She eyed the NOS for awhile, debating whether she really needed anymore, before the drug store across the street caught her eye. _

"_Hey Jesse," Letty called. "Add some NOS to the list. I'll be right back. I need to hit the drug store real quick." _

_Letty quickly browsed down the aisle in hunt of a box of Tampons. Mia had recently mentioned that they'd run out in the house, and Letty vivdly remembered the last time they asked one of the guys to pick up some tampons while they were out. She was doing both sides a favor—besides, she was sure that neither Leon nor Vince were interested in losing anymore body parts any time soon._

_Letty was nearly at the counter when she heard commotion from the front doors. She turned to see a stack of shopping carts knocked over and Jesse's small body tangled within the mess. Above him was a young man laughing and ordering him to, "Get up, you lil' nerdy punk." _

_Forgetting about the tampons, Letty moved out of line and followed the man out of the store. _

"_Hey!" Letty called. _

_The man turned around and eyed her up and down, with an interested gleam. _

_**Jesus, where is Dom when I need him? **__Letty thought. _

"_Yes ma'am," the man purred. _

"_You're the guy who just pushed that kid into the carts right?" Letty asked as the man advanced towards her. _

"_Yeah, is that a problem?" the man asked, coming much too close. _

_Letty shurged for a minute before connecting her fist with his face. _

"_It's not if you don't mind a black eye," Letty snapped at the fallen man, before stepping over him. _

"_Letty!"_

_She turned back to see Jesse running towards with the tampons in a bag. _

"_You forgot to pay for these." He handed her the bag, without any mention of what was inside of it, and for that Letty was glad. She would hate to have to kill the guy, and Jesse figured that Letty __**on **__her period wasn't exactly something he was ready to deal with. Better leave that some other poor sucker—like Dom._

In the beginning, Leon was always ready to please Dominic, so by association, Leon understood why it was important to be down with Letty. But as time passed, and the pair got to know each other, Leon and Letty hit a new appreciation for the other. Both had come from Spanish influenced backgrounds, Leon from Brazil and Letty from the Dominican Republic and Mexico.

_"¿Por qué estos americanos siempre nos tratan como esclavos trabajadores, Letty?" Leon asked one day as Dominic gave them orders. "Juro Dominic obras como si nosotros estamos de vuelta en los campos de la fresa!"_

_Letty laughed from underneath her car and replied, "Al menos hay aire acondicionado!"_

"_Keep talking Leon, and I'll send you to those fields myself," Dominic warned, before turning back to Jesse._

_Leon rolled his eyes at Dom's threat, "Americanos!"_

Vince had watched Letty grow from the annoying, defensive and nosy little neighbor to a grown woman, a friend and a sister—who still maintained the best ways of pissing him off, just for the hell of it. And although he had known Dominic longer, Vince knew that Letty kept Dom bearable. It was all too easy for the male Toretto to be an overbearing ass, but Letty could always be counted on to bring him back down to earth.

"_There's no way we can finish this in time man," Vince told Dom as they worked through a Honda Civic. There were four more aligned behind him, all which were to be completed before the end of the week. _

"_Do it," Dom gruffly stated continuing to work. _

"_Dominic we have five cars to do in less than five days—" _

"_Vince I can count," Dom snapped. "Just buckle down and work on it." _

"_Dom—" _

"_So I guess you don't want to go to the races tonight?" Letty snapped rolling from under the car. "Or any night for that matter. I guess you won't be at the store helping Mia or even going home for that matter. He's right Dom. We're not getting this done." _

_Dominic frowned at his girl. "We'll get it done." _

"_Oh cut shit already. I __**am **__going home at six thirty whether you like it or not. You can suck on that," she snapped before rolling back under the car. _

_Not willing to take that lightly, Dominic rolled Letty back out and snapped, "Suck on what?" _

_The pair glared each other down, neither willingly to backdown. Behind them, Jesse and Leon both slowly stopped their work and edge towards the back door, wondering if and when World War VI was about to begin. _

_Finally Dominic let it go, and stood back up. "Fine," he told Vince, but he turned to Letty and said, "but I'm not sucking on anything." _

_She rolled her eyes and proceeded to go back under the car when she heard from the car behind them, "But I know who Letty is sucking on…" _

_Letty grinned when she heard the satisying crunch of Dom punching Leon in the arm. _

To Mia, Letty was always and forever will be the closest thing that the female Toretto had to a sister. The Cadmen Family, who had lived in Letty's house before the Ortiz Family arrived, had too many boys, and were much closer to her father and Dominic than to her. And in the beginning, it was like that for Mia and Letty as well. The two girls kept a distance from each other. Mia was overly disappointed that Letty was more interested in cars than boys, and both were sick of their parents feeble attempts to get the girls to "bond", To them, it was obvious that they were both simply polar opposites and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"_You are __**so **__disgusting," one of the prettier, more popular girls sneered at Mia, who trapped in a circle of antagonizing "popular girls". _

"_You always come in the filthiest clothes," the girl continued. "Where do live, in a trailer park?" _

_To Letty, the sounds of hyenas erupted as the group of preps enjoyed their jokes. _

"_God, you must be like dirt poor," another girl added. _

"_Better poor than a stuck up, rick __**skank**__," Letty snapped breaking the circle. _

_She wasn't quite sure why she had done it at the time. But Letty was sure of a few things. She was sure as hell, was sick and tired of listening to these girls talk. She was sure as hell that Mia __**wasn't **__poor. She was sure as hell that everyone was dressed in the same damn uniform, so they all looked like crap, and she was sure as hell that if these bimbos kept talking, somebody was going to lose a set of teeth. _

"_What did you say to me, Mexican trash?" the leader of the pack snapped._

_**Mexican trash?** Letty had thought to herself.** Oh, I'll show you trash….**_

_Letty grabbed the tall, skinny eighth grader and pushed her into a huge nearby garage dumpster. _

"_Who's the trash now?" Letty sassed as laughter and shocked exploded from behind her. But the young thirteen year old wouldn't mask in her glory for long. One of the administrators had been called and quickly dragged Letty to the principal's office—the third time that week, but not before Mia could silently thank Letty with a smile. It would be the smile that began an odd, but very close sisterhood. _

Both would soon come to see that they were more alike than different, and of course they both had to deal with Dominic Toretto. It's strange how some nuisances, like adolescent and arrogant boys can bring people together.

But to Dom, Letty was not just his girl. She wasn't just the "protective sister" or his "Spanish buddy". She was more than his "old neighborhood friend" or his even "best friend". Letty Ortiz was Dominic's air. She was a complete necessity to his well being. She was natural, because she didn't care about make up or dresses or filling his head with lies about her love for him. She was easy going and loved nothing more than cars and the beach. She gave him tough love. She wasn't afraid to give him the truth whether he wanted to hear it or not. She told like it was and wasn't afraid to get in a fight with him. With one look, she could see past his fronts and find his needs. She knew him better than Mia, and Vince, and sure as hell better than the many sluts that she had dealt with over the years. She knew his pain, and why he did things the way that he did. She was his little vixen, down for anything and never afraid to take a risk. But above all she cared. Deep down he could see, that Letty cared for him, not DT, or Dom, but Dominic Toretto.

"_Something catch your eye, big guy?" Letty asked, gently leaning against Dom's sturdy chest._

_They were for once in their lives taking a break. Dom had figured he'd pissed Letty off enough in the past few weeks that a quick weekend trip to Mexico was in order. After their first couple runs with the truck hi-jacking, which had not gone as smoothly as planned, and with more notices from the bank on top of their daily banter, Letty was exhausted and Dominic just wanted to tend to her. _

_Dom pulled Letty into his lap and nestled his face into her hair. It was unbelievably relaxing sitting on this beach in Mexico just enjoying each other, without any other cares. _

_Letty smiled and buried herself deeper into Dom. He was never a person for words, he usually kept most of this thoughts to himself. His ability to keep silent and express his opinions through facial expressions is what help added to his persona and respect. People really feared the look of him. But Letty, who had seen all of those looks more times than she could count, cherished his silence. It meant that when he had something to say, it was important. That when he told her that he loved her, it was in a moment that meant something, and not just thrown around, the way she's seen all of her life. _

_She took one of Dominic's hands and placed it within her own, marveled at how fast things had changed between them. It seemed only yesterday that he couldn't stand her for moving into this best-friend Cameron's house and now here she sat on a beach with him Mexico watching the sun set. _

"_Something catch your eye?" Dom asked. _

_Letty turned around in Dom's lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

"_You." _

_Dom meet her in what started to be sweet, gentle kiss. But nothing with Dom and Letty stayed sweet and gentle. Passion was very much a part of their relationship and in mere seconds, Letty had Dominic pinned in the sand, his hands massaging her sides as she moaned into his mouth. _

Letty understood that she played a significant role in the lives of the people she interacted with. She knew that she had been shaped by her family and friends and had no shames or regrets. Shame would put her in a different path. Regret would keep her from being who she was. And while she didn't mind being Jesse's older sister, Leon's amigo, Vince's old friend or Mia's best friend, Letty's personal favorite was when she was simply seen as: Letty & Dom.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please do not forget to review! Translations Below!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter

**Translations:**_"¿Por qué estos americanos siempre nos tratan como esclavos trabajadores?"_= Why do these Americans always treat us like slave laborers?

_"Dominic obras como si nosotros estamos de vuelta en los campos de la fresa!"=_ I swear Dominic works us as if we're back on the strawberry fields!

_"Al menos hay aire acondicionado!"= _At least there is air conditioning!


End file.
